


A Night Without Shadows

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-03
Updated: 2007-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selina surprises the Bat</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night Without Shadows

He had told her never to break in; tonight, she listens to that, and arrives at the front door. Alfred opens it, inclining his head to her, a small smile at the box in her hands.

"He has not yet left for the night, Miss Kyle."

"Thank you, Alfred." She allows him to take her to the study, accepting his help into the stairwell leading down. She is pleased he does not follow, and smiles at the way he knows just how to manage Bruce.

She finds him still without the mask, and sees his frustration that she has come, and come from above at that. Her gift is behind her back as she moves close, silencing his protest with a light kiss.

"One thing, then I'll go," she purrs, drawing the box of chocolates around. It is a small token of the normal life they cannot have… and he accepts it as such, taking it from her hands.

"You could stay…"

She smiles softly, and rubs against the armor. "Hurry home."


End file.
